


Spirals

by JaybieJarrett



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaybieJarrett/pseuds/JaybieJarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Sam Fenton’s only remaining daughter Danielle gets kidnapped.  She watches Danny and Sam search for her and tries to nudge them in the right direction, while on the verge of figuring out the secrets behind her late sister’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spirals

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys. A few things. First of all this is an AU of DP without the ghost elements. Danny and Dani are humans and any ghosts I mention are humans. I still plan on adhering to canon personalities though. Also yes Danny and Sam are married. I am not declaring them my OTP or anything, the pairing just fits for the purpose of the story. It will likely include violence and disturbing content later on. Also keep in mind that the descriptions of Lillith (the OC) are heavily colored by Danielle's perspective.

Chapter 1

Danielle Fenton’s sister Lilith was seven years older than her and she was once a legend in the family. Her parents told stories about all the cute things she did and all the funny stories she told. Lilith was pretty, she had dark hair that went down to her back, she had her mother’s eyes and she liked to wear blue. Her favorite jacket was blue and purple with a gold zipper. She was the kind of girl who did pretty well in school and could be counted on to come home in time. She worked hard, got good grades and ran for student council. She helped out her neighbors and went to school functions. She also died when she was twelve years old.

Lilith went to school function on a Saturday to help out. It was some kind of fundraiser, maybe a bake sale. When she didn’t come back in time for dinner their father got worried and called the police. Hours passed and Danielle watched her parents get worse and worse. Lilith didn’t come home. She didn’t come home for several days afterward either. Days later the police came to her house again and her parents sent her upstairs. As she left she was pretty sure she saw her mother crying. Later that night at dinner she asked when Lilith was coming home. Danielle had never seen her father cry before but that day tears started streaming down his face. He looked down and told her that Lillith wasn’t coming back. Some bad people had hurt her. It went quiet and her mother told her to go upstairs. She was pretty sure there was an argument but she couldn’t remember what it was about. Now that she understood why everyone was sad she wished she didn’t, it was better holding on to the hope that her big sister was lost and would come home soon.

Soon afterwards they went to a church where the preacher talked about how sad it was that someone so young had been lost. Family members came all wearing black and gave Danielle hugs and told her how sorry they felt for her. It was honestly kind of weird and scary. Halfway through the memorial service, Danny got up and left taking Danielle with him. Looking back she realized it was probably because it was hard for him to be there too. They stopped at an ice cream parlor outside town and got a huge sundae. Danielle didn’t enjoy a bite of it because she was too busy worrying that Lillith would be mad at her for not staying. Danny saw to it that other people didn’t talk about Lilith in front of Danielle but that didn’t mean her older sister was out of her thoughts.


End file.
